


Always There For You

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack and Maya spend some down time before her next mission.Rhys gets kidnapped, but Nisha’s right behind them. The sheriff doesn’t like when her property gets stolen.





	1. Jack's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Answers for asks on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177823358530/youre-adorable-3-im-a-very-big-fan-of-mayajack

Maya rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a baby, Jack.” She tugged his hands back to her and continued to clean them. They were laid out on their bed, cotton balls, nail polish remover and a bunch of archaic tools that were torturous spread out around them. She’d already filed each nail to her desired shape and was getting them ready to be painted. His toenails had already been done, all a shimmering purple named “Spaced Out.” His legs were bent into the air, ankles crossed as they dried, little foam toe separators wedged between the toes. Now, she was going to paint a different shade of purple on his hands.

“ _ Maya _ ,” he whined. “I can’t be the most dangerous, powerful man in the universe with purple nails. No one’s going to fear me!”

She smirked.

Handsome Jack huffed and slumped his head in his free hand. He watched her concentrate, face completely still, eyes focused on her task, her blue tattoos moving slightly as she worked. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and he loved her company, even when she did his nails. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her cheek, catching her off guard.

Her brows raised and her hands stilled, cheeks pinkening just the slightest.

Jack indicated his hands nonchalantly. “Well? Let’s go, then. Or else I’m gonna get outta here.”

She snatched his hand back, finished wiping off the last nail and opened the bottle of a clear liquid.

“Woah, woah, wait, hang on sweetheart, what’s that?”

Her eyes flicked to his. “A base coat, just like I did with your toes.”

“Nuh uh, I’d remember that.”

Maya grunted and applied them to his nails.

His feet rocked back and forth as she worked. “You still gonna do that job?”

She nodded.

So did Jack.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“What? I’m not thinkin’ anything, sugar, you know there’s nothin’ going on up here.” He pointed to his head.

She snatched the hand back. “You always follow me around with your finger on the moonshot.”

He grunted. “Like I’m going to let any lowlife hurt you. Besides, it helped you last time.”

Maya was silent. She tested the first finger and found it dry. She opened the purple polish and painted them onto Jack’s nails.

He nodded to it. “What is that one called, anyway?”

She smirked. “Pragmatic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	2. Nisha's Property

Rhys was groggy when he came to. His head hurt and his body throbbed in pain that blurred his vision. His ECHO eye was static for a long time before it finally booted on and began to scan his surroundings. He was tied to a chair, the knots tight and harsh against his skin.

“He’s awake.”

Rhys groaned. “You guys are gonna wish you hadn’t kidnapped me…” he moaned.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

Rhys’ head was heavy and it hurt too much to lift to look at his captors. “She’s going to be pissed…”

“Who?” One of them gripped his hair and yanked his head up, exposing his eyes to the light, blinding him with pain. “Who’s gonna be pissed?”

“Sheriff… Sheriff Kadam… She doesn’t like when her things get taken…”

They laughed. “You think we’re stupid? Why would she know who a stupid, worthless twerp like you is?”

Rhys smirked. “I have proof…”

They laughed some more.

“I do!” he said groggily. “It’s on my back! Lift my shirt up and you’ll see!”

They laughed more as they hoisted him off the seat and yanked his shirt up. “Holy shit!” one of them breathed. “Guys… He’s… got a  _ tramp stamp of her badge _ !”

Rhys’ ears burned. “It’s- it’s not just a tramp stamp! Hey! I didn’t choose the position, okay!?  _ She _ wanted it there!”

Now they were cackling at him. They shoved him back into the chair and one of them swung their fist at his face, clocking him in the jaw. “Shuddup!”

A loud bang echoed through the room and the man dropped dead, collapsing onto Rhys and rolling off his lap, smearing blood all over him. “Ewww!” He cringed away.

Nisha, cowboy hat on, stood at the entrance, a pistol in each hand. “Think it’s fun to steal my property? Here comes the pain!” Everyone tore into motion, swearing at her as they fell within seconds of each other. 

“Crap! He was telling the truth!?”

“Sure was asshole!” She shot him down, laughing as she did. They ran for her. “Don’t everybody rush over at once, I have enough for all of you.” She took them down easily.

Rhys watched in amazement as Nisha took them down, clearing the room in no time and leaving just the two of them. Among all the wreckage, she stretched, smiling widely. “Just what I needed!”

Rhys smiled nervously, but winced as his head throbbed. “Hi, Nish… Thank you, uh, for saving me, again…”

She smirked, shaking her head and going over to him. “And look what we have here.” When she reached him, she straddled his lap, ignoring when he winced in pain. She rested her arms on his shoulders. “Howdy partner, looks like you could use a sheriff.”

He nodded, his cheeks flushing. “I would  _ love _ some help from the best shot around. And the most badass sheriff. And the sexiest.”

She snorted. “Yeah, yeah, hang on.” She pulled out a huge knife and slid it between the rope and his skin, ripping the knife upward and slicing the rope apart. Rhys brought his wrist to his chest as she undid his robotic arm. “Seriously, couldn’t you just rip out of these with the arm?”

Rhys frowned. “You know it doesn’t work that way.”

“Whatever, you’re giving me a bubble bath when we get home. I need to be fully compensated for having to save your ass again.” She bent down and cut the bonds at his ankles. “What’d they want you for anyway?”

“I don’t know, I just woke up.”

She grunted. “Course you did. C’mon.” She pulled his arm around her shoulder and directed him towards the door, her arm firmly around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
